Clove's Last Feast
by mockingjayde
Summary: This is a one-shot in the point of view of Clove at the feast that takes her life.


A/N: **I'm not Suzanne Collins. All rights go to her!**

I can't believe her! Did she really think she could run out, grab her bag and get a clean getaway? This is a feast, for crying out loud. There's always fatalities, and I plan on one of them being her.

District Twelve is making a beeline to the table. She's fast, but I'm faster. I've been training for this my whole life! She grabs her backpack and I slam into her with the force of a train. She's surprised to see me, those grey eyes are as big as moons in her skull. I can't help smiling. Yes, finally District Twelve will be dead.

She can blow up our food stack. She can take Glimmer's bow and arrows. And she can occupy Cato's thoughts, but she can't win this. No, the winners of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games belong to me and Cato, not her and Lover Boy.

Speaking of which, I bet he'd love to see his precious girlfriend die slowly. Would he be able to save her? Not with that leg, I bet.

I have District Twelve pinned to the ground, my knees are pressed into her shoulders. She's thrashing around, trying to get up but she can't. I over power her.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I taunt. I can see mentioning Lover Boy brings a raging fire to her eyes that is very satisfying.

"He's out hunting Cato," she says bitterly, "Peeta!"

She opens her mouth to scream his name again but my hands quickly meet her throat and she can't talk anymore. What if Lover Boy really is out there? What if he pierces my heart right now with a knife? Cato seems fine, still searching the woods for him. If he's in a hundred yard radius around the Cornucopia, Cato will have found him and killed him. But he hasn't, since we haven't heard a cannon declaring his death.

So District Twelve lied. I'm ashamed to admit that I believed her for a second.

"Liar." I smile. I can't help it! If she dies, then winning this will be a piece of cake. She was the real threat to us. Without her and Lover Boy, well, let's face it, Cato will most likely be able to easily take the redhead girl out. And the other burly guy, well it'd be two against one. The odds _will _be in our favor.

I open my jacket widely, just to showcase my weapons to give her a pre-death scare. Surely those precious silver arrows can't be good in close combat. District Twelve is mine! I pull out my darkest, most gruesome blade an make sure she has a good look at the weapon that will kill her.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

District Twelve struggles under me, but she's not getting away any time soon. I can't contain the devious grin that spreads across my lips. "Forget it, District Twelve. " I say, holding the knife up again to remind her who has the advantage here. I taunt her some more, mentioning her precious ally, Rue. This drives her mad, which makes my grin even wider. What fun would this be if she didn't go down with a fight.

But how should I kill her in a way that'll be entertaining for me, and for the audience? Should I gouge her eyes out? Carve my initials across her forehead? How about I cut out her tongue, just like an Avox? Nahh. I wouldn't be able to hear her scream that way. But what if I cut her lips off? Whose going to be kissing her then? Certainly not Lover Boy!

"I think I'll start with your mouth," I say, tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of my blade. It's so hard to resist not killing her now, but I know not only would the audience by in full suspense, but I promised Cato I'd make her death painful and slow.

The fear in her eyes is unmistakable. Cato would be so proud. I wish he could see what I'm doing right now.

"Want to blow one Lover Boy one last kiss?" I joke. Oh, I wonder what he'll think when his girlfriend doesn't come back with the one thing they need the most. Would Cato and I find him? Or should we wait until he dies by himself. No. We should cut her up badly, then force her to take us to where he's hidden, so we'd be killing two birds with one stone.

District Twelve spits up at me-a nasty mix of blood and saliva- and I know I must kill her now. As tempting as the other ideas sound, it's now or never. I position my knife at the top of her lip. Yes! She's mine!

But suddenly I'm being lifted off the ground. Is it Lover Boy? I thought he was weak! But District Twelve is in shock too, and besides it's too big to be him. Is it Cato coming to kill her himself?

No, it's Thresh. I'm trapped in his massive arms, with his iron grip. I can hardly squirm an inch. I'm screaming though, screaming for my life. I'm still screaming as he sends me flying through the air, and as I land on the ground with a heavy thud.

"What did you do to that little girl?" he says, his anger is unmistakable. "You kill her?"

Lie, Clove, lie! But the words aren't coming to me as I scramble backwards away from him. "No! it wasn't me!" I manage to say. But he doesn't believe me.

His brown eyes narrow in hate. "You said her name. you cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl?"

That's when I see the rock in his hand. And he intends on killing me with it, just like a barbaric caveman. That's when I know I'm not going to make it past today.

Thresh's rage is terrifying. He raises the rock that's going to come crashing through my skull. "Cato! Cato!" I cry out. There's no point anyways. I know I'm going to die, but I just want to see him one last time before I pass. I hear him running though the woods, shouting my name, but it's too late. I close my eyes as the rock meets my skull.

The pain is unbearable. My vision blurs, and I'm not aware of anything besides the vicious pounding in my crushed head. I feel myself going limp. I'm dying. This is the end of the line for me.

Now Cato's besides me. "Clove?" he whispers, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Win this for me" I say weakly. My last words. I can no longer speak. I can no longer move. I just lay there, knowing that in a few seconds my cannon will fire.

**A/N: I hope you liked. I haven't written anything in a while, and I just had to post **_**something. **_**Please review! Constructive criticism would be great. Thanks for reading! ****J**


End file.
